Maximum mess up
by MelodyInfinity
Summary: Max's mother is marrying Jeb. What happens when Jeb kidnaps Max along with 5 other children whose mother's he was also going to marry, and experiments on them? Will the Flock be able to mess up Jeb's plans? Or will Jeb fool the world and destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V.

"Mom, do we have to move again?" I rolled my eyes. There's Ella for you. When did she ask that last? Oh yeah. 2 seconds ago. "Ella please understand. Jeb and I are going to be married, and so we have to move to California." My mother was the best, but she was marrying Jeb Batchelder thus forcing us to move from good old Arizona to California. "Mom, will he be like..." Ella trailed off. After our last father, our biological father Sam and our mother divorced we never spoke his name. "I hope not honey." said mom. Mom was named Valencia, but everyone called her Val. Just habbit I guess. It was quiet in our house. Everything was packed up, and Mom and Ella were probably cooking. If you didn't know me you'd ask why isn't she cooking too? Well if you do know me you know that I can't cook at all. I don't know how but when I tried to warm up my cereal and milk it caught on fire, and I never touched cherios ever again. I still chug my milk though.

"Max honey, dinner's ready." I hurried downstairs to find something that I thought I'd never see again.

There in all his glory was Jeb. He smiled at me and and said "Hello Maximum"

"Jeb"

"Yes Maximum?"

"I thought that I told you to call me Max"

"Call me Dad Maximum."

" Hypocrite"

"I've been called many things but never hypocrite."

"Maybe that's because you've been called liar, cheat, and a devil."

" Maximum-"

"It's Max" I told my mother.

" Max, Jeb has been called a scientific genius, and a brilliant inventor. Please respect him for me."

I knew what that meant. For her meant CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

" Yes mother." I said.

"Apologize to Jeb"

" Jebby 'dearest'" I said putting air quotes around dearest. "Please let me apologise for my outburst."

" It's quite alright Maximum."

" It's Max."

" Jeb, Max, It's actually dinner."

Line break

Around one in the morning I woke up wanting a drink. I padded half asleep down to the kitchen.

"I'm here." Wait what? What is Jeb doing on his phone that no one knows he owns at one in the freaking morning?

"Yes. Plan is on. Yes very soon. I'll carry on."

What was he talking about? I only knew two things. It wasn't the wedding, and it wasn't good.

" Yes in one hour. Good. Yes. Goodbye."

I ran silently back to my bed. Then I fell asleep.

Line break

I woke up an hour later to crashing furniture, doors breaking and screaming. I screamed, and then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does**

Fang P.O.V

I woke up in the back of a truck. My hands were tied, and I was in a cage with a single light hanging from the top, and a black curtain surrounding the cage. In the cage was a girl who looked around 14, she had dirty blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, she wore a dark green t shirt that had an emerald pattern on it, and a pair of faded glory jeans. Her shoes were missing, as were mine, and she had 2 long slits on the back of her t shirt. Her face showed nothing except slight unease, and since I was a brick wall I knew that she was hiding something. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She looked scared.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Fang, you?"

" I'm Max. Maximum Ride."

"Where am I, why am I here, and what happened?"

" I dunno."

Max shook her fist at the cage bars and screamed "Jeb, this is all your fault! You caused this! I hope that you die a long painful death, with no one to help you."

"You knew Jeb?"

"He was going to marry my Mom. Yes?"

"Same here."

"How and why are you here?"

"Kidnapped."

"man of many words"

"I know."

"Brick wall"

" I know."

" We both need sleep."

"I know."

"Sheesh! You need to say more!"

"I know."

Then we both turned away from each other, and fell asleep. For me it was my first heavy, peaceful sleep in a long time. It stayed that way until our crate was lifted, and carried away. I couldn't see where we were going, I could just hope that we weren't going to our deaths.

"Fang"

"Yeah?"

"If I die, it's been good knowing you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does**

Iggy P.O.V.

"Nudge please"

I had been stuck in this cage how long? I don't know. I haven't seen the sun, just my cage **A/N Iggy can see so far...**I was stuck in this cage with an african american girl who couldn't stop talking. She called herself Nudge.

"Hey Nudge?"

"What Iggy? Ohmygosh! Where did you get that name? It just seems so weird! But like most boys are weird. Ohmygosh! Yesterday I saw this really cute boy walking down the street, and I was like Hi, and he ignored me! When I'm famous I'll ignore him and mmph!"

I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Nudge, take a nap."

"O.K.! I love naps, and I love Makeup, and nailpolish, and bunnies! Bunnies are so cute! Do you know what else is cute? One direction! I really don't like Niall. Do you? Harry is so cute though! And-"

I covered her mouth again. Then our cage was picked up and moved. Then the black sheet was taken off,and we were let out into a room with 4 other kids.

"Hi I'm Max" Said a girl with mid back length dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a green t shirt, and aded glory jeans, and barefoot.

"I'm Iggy." I said, covering Nudge's mouth "and this is Nudge."

"Fang" Said the tall black haired guy, with black eyes, a black t shirt, and black jeans on.

"Why are you covering her mouth?" Said Max.

"Motormouth" I said.

"She'll talk enough for both Fang and her!"

"Fang why Fang?"

"He's an emotionless silent brick wall."

Then Jeb came in


	4. AN

Author Note

**I have only received 1 review from Kikihughes9, and I will post 1 chapter for Kikihughes9. I will not continue this story if you will not review.**

~_Angelmax11_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

**I no own**

_This chapter is dedicated to __Live-Love-Laugh724 for their awesome review._

_Jeb P.O.V._

I have them all here, at last! All these years of waiting have paid off x2. It is a rumor that the eldest girl will..._Will what?_ I stopped the long line of profanities that were about to march through my head. I forgot that there is a mind reader inside the institute! I blocked my mind. I can't wait until the eldest girl uncovers her powers! That's why I was going to marry her mother. I pushed open the door...

Max P.O.V.

Suddenly my body felt like it was liquid fire, melting into the ground, being shocked, and being blown around. I fell to the ground.

"Max!" said Fang.

"Max! Ohmygod! What happened! I'm scared! Jeb's here! What are we gonna do?

"What happened?"

"You saw it Iggy! Don't distract me! I'm trying to tell what's wrong."

"But I can't-I can't-I..I...I can't see!"

"What?"

Then I began to feel like a normal human-as in solid. I saw Jeb again and freaked out. I screamed. Then I felt heat, and blacked out.

Iggy P.O.V.

What happened to me? I can't see! I broke down sobbing. I felt heat. What?

Jeb P.O.V.

Max collapsed. The three other children screamed at each other. Then I caught on fire. The rumor was true! But it was being used against me. I vaguely saw the children running, then glass breaking...the mind reader and her brother free. And all our other experiments. Noooooo! Then I blacked out-still on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

**I no own**

_This chapter is dedicated to pj-fangirl_

Angel P.O.V.

I was in a cage with A85741, when I felt something in my mind. _Help!_ I screamed in my mind.

What?

_There are more experiments in the building! Save us._ I sent bambi eyes along with the message.

Where are you?

I gave the voice instructions to find us.

Two girls and 2 boys ran into the room.

"Iggy, unlock the cages, Fang guard, Nudge go check it Jeb's dead, and I'll cause a distraction."

The oldest girl said. The younger boy Iggy I think unlocked our cage, the Nudge girl ran off, the Fang person went to the door, and the commando girl ran off. Wind swept through the building breaking glass, but protecting us somehow. The commando girl ran back.

"Jump through the window! Now! Go, go, go!"

We all climbed through the window. The four kids who rescued us spread their wings, grabbed us, and took off.

"How did they...?"

"When we were in the truck."

"What?"

"We weren't experimented on at the building, they gave us wings when we were in the truck."

"Oh. You two?"

The oldest girl(commando) pointed at us. "I'm Max, this is Fang she pointed at the one she had been talking to. This is Iggy, the lock-picker, and this is Nudge."

"I'm experiment A85741" said A85741. The four kids looked at us with surprised expressions.

"I'm experiment B85741" I said.

"A85741, B85741? I think that no one should be a number, or letter. We all should have a name." Said Max. A85741 farted.

"You should be the Gasman." Said Iggy. "I need another person with a weird name."

"I thought that Fang was a weird name." Said Max.

"Gazzy for short."

"What about her?" Said Fang.

"Angel" Said Max.

"Demon." Said Gazzy. I snapped. 6 months of being stuck in a cage with him, and he was annoying, and smelly. I snapped out my wings, and flew at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Gazzy.

"You scream like a girl." Said Max.

Iggy dropped Gazzy. He fell like a stone. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I all laughed at his expression as he fell.


End file.
